


How to be a Heartbreaker

by yoonyuten (sunflowerhsh)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Enemies to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Slow Burn, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, heartbreakers yuten, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23555827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerhsh/pseuds/yoonyuten
Summary: Rule #3 Wear your heart on your cheek but never on your sleeve, unless you wanna taste defeat.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 12
Kudos: 65
Collections: the eyes are the window to the soul





	How to be a Heartbreaker

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic, I hope you like it. This idea was born after listening to Marina and the Diamonds with my friend on our way home.  
> Firstly, I want to thank the love of my life, Angie, for encouraging me into posting this work, and for helping me fix it and make it more presentable. I love you  
> Also I want to thank the other love of my life, Mel, I wouldn't have done this without you, thank you for always being so patient with me and for being the sweetest ever, you're the best teacher. I also want to thank Ayo, Bha and Grecia for being my support system I love you.

A heartbreaker? That was the reputation Ten had around campus. That was what happened when you had your heart broken by your long-term boyfriend and you didn't want to experience that kind of pain ever again. Ten would rather play around: having fun with hot guys, never taking it seriously, never settling down, never wearing his heart on his sleeve and always leaving them behind after the fun is over. He liked to flirt, he was funny, outgoing, and damn he was hot. 

He had half the male college population eating out of his hand. Everyone knew what they were getting themselves into when they got involved with him, but who would dare say no? Reject getting the best lay of their lives? Waste the opportunity to get the blow of the century? Not a chance. His reputation made it common knowledge that his skills in bed were exceptional. Rumor had it that Ten always played around with a guy for a few weeks or a month, depending on whether he got bored of them or not. He even went to 3 or 4 dates per week, living the best life. He didn't struggle with his classes and effortlessly aced all of his exams. 

Although Ten was famous for his many one-night stands, he kept a close relationship with some of the popular guys around campus. Still a no-strings-attached kind of relationship, but a more constant one. Like the hot captain of the basketball team Johnny Suh; Ten never failed to attend his games, turned up at the afterparties as a guest of honor, and got to enjoy Mister Suh as a whole, whenever he wanted. 

Or Jung Jaehyun, ace of the swimming club. Ten liked to show up at Jaehyun's private training, traveled with him to competitions, and even checked in at the same hotel room Jaehyun was staying at. 

Not only did the hot jocks get to enjoy some Ten, the smart dudes did as well. Kim Doyoung, law student, known for his impeccable GPA, cold stares, and broad shoulders—He was totally a dream for everyone else on campus. Ten had weekly afternoon dates at coffee shops with Doyoung. Private Korean lessons on Monday at Doyoung's apartment near campus. How did Ten manage to dig his claws into perfect student Doyoung? A mystery to everyone but the both of them.

When people said everyone fell for Ten, they were 100% right. Even Mr. Qian Kun, med student, couldn't get enough of Ten's charms. Kun got to experience another side of him, too, as Ten was nice enough to get Kun some dinner when he had night duties at the hospital. He got to sneak in with no problem for a few hours. Maybe he got a free check up with Dr. Qian, too, who knew? 

Those were his favorite hook-ups; he preferred them over the rest of the guys. He only hung out with beautiful people, including his close friends. Ten and Taeyong had been friends since high school. Ten met Hendery in college when they bonded over being kicked out of a class because they kept snickering every time the professor talked about one of Freud’s theories with a no-nonsense, matter-of-fact voice, but considering Ten and Taeyong were a buy-one-get-one-free package it didn’t take long for them to become the infamous trio. Hendery was known as the college prince, charming with his good looks and excellent manners. Taeyong was the campus sweetheart, even nice when he rejected a date, hated by no one. 

  


They spent most of their time in Hendery’s apartment. Big space, fast Wi-Fi, free snacks, drinks, and the best company—all courtesy of his parents’ bank account and Taeyong shopping when they ran out because he didn’t trust the other two with it. Hendery gave the guys a copy of the key for his apartment pretty early on so they could get in without bothering him in the middle of a game, which sometimes resulted in him coming home to the guys taking cat naps on the plushy green carpet on the living room, one of them trying to study while the other one fervently tried to get them to do anything but, and on one historic occasion, to Taeyong putting out a grease fire while Ten was on his knees begging him not to tell Hendery lest he mocked him about it for the rest of their lives (which he had). 

Ten opened the door, took his shoes off, and directed himself to the living room where Taeyong and Hendery sat on the floor with their backs to one of the medium-sized leather couches, completely immersed in their game of Mario Kart. Judging by the number of snack wrappers and drinks all around them, Ten guessed they had been going at it for a while.

“Hey guys, sorry I’m late. I was at Doyoung’s and lost track of time.” Ten placed his backpack on a small table and took a seat on the other couch.

The boys made a sound of acknowledgement, gazes still glued to the screen. Waiting for them to finish the game first, Ten decided to get some work done. He opened his laptop and started working on an essay that had been at the bottom of his list for several days. Hendery’s loud shrieks cut what little concentration he had. Apparently, he finally managed to beat Taeyong in Mario Kart. 

“Can you please shut up? You’re giving me brain damage with your screaming,” Taeyong grumbled.

  


“You’re a real bad loser, Taeyong. Accept that I won fair and square and move on with your life.” 

  


“I hardly believe that. There’s a reason why Taeyong mopped the floor with you in the last round and the rest of the times you two have played that game,” Ten quipped offhandedly, trying to come up with a decent introduction that didn’t add up to ‘this essay is the result of bad decisions and procrastination.’ 

  


“Tennie, I worked hard for this. You’re supposed to be on my side,” whined Hendery. 

  


“I’m on no one’s side, Hen. I only speak the truth.”

  


“Well, you surely are on Doyoung’s side,” Hendery singsonged. “You were late today, and it’s not the first time you’ve come from his place.”

  


“I’m gonna have to agree with him on this one. You’ve been getting closer to Doyoung lately. We’re proud of you for finally settling down.” Taeyong clapped his hands together and sent Ten a fond look. 

  


As if that weren’t embarrassing enough, Hendery came over to hug him, almost dislodging his laptop. “I’m really happy for you.”

  


“Guys, I’m not dating Doyoung. That didn’t even cross my mind. He’s just very good in bed, better than the jocks—and that really says something, I think.” 

  


Taeyong’s happy face fell, his gaze filled with sadness. Did Ten say something wrong? The room was enveloped in complete silence. Hendery cleared his throat and said, “We just want you to be happy, Ten. You can’t spend all your life playing around.”

  


“Don’t worry about me, I’m fine. I’m enjoying this. I am happier than I was before. I don’t think I’ll settle down any time soon, this is fun. I’m not catching feelings again.” Ten rolled his eyes and gave them a little smile.

  


Taeyong and Hendery shared a look. “We are just looking out for you; we don’t want you to get hurt again,” Taeyong relented. 

  


Ten didn’t want to talk about this anymore. It made him feel vulnerable, weak and fragile—all the things he had been desperately trying to hide from his friends. He wanted to be treated normally, not with pity. In desperation he said, “Anyone want pizza? My treat.” 

Taeyong and Hendery understood the situation and nodded. The rest of the night went smoothly. The three of them worked on their own projects with nice background music and good pizza. Ten was the first to finish, tired enough that he was dozing off on the couch. He was fast asleep by the time Taeyong and Hendery finished their work. 

**

Taeyong sat by Ten’s side on the couch. He stroked Ten’s hair. “Do you think he’ll get over it one day?” 

  


“I really hope so, Ten deserves to be happy again.”

  


“I’m still bitter that that son of a bitch tried to fool us for such a long time. He was going to get married to that woman, not tell Ten shit, and keep on seeing him as if he were a toy he can drop and pick up at his convenience. I’m glad we were the ones who discovered him, Hen.” 

  


“Don’t even remind me of him, that filthy liar never considered Ten’s feelings.” 

  


“I’m just relieved he got out of that relationship. He deserves better.” 

  


“I hope he can start loving again someday. This thing he’s doing is hurting him and I’m sure he can feel it too, even if he doesn’t want to acknowledge it.” They both turned to look at Ten, who kept dreaming, blissfully unaware.

  


**

Everything was going smoothly until a new Japanese exchange student came into the picture. Nakamoto Yuta, with his blinding smiles, kind eyes, long hair and slim legs, made his way quickly into people's minds, and was constantly in everyone's mouth. According to hearsay, he was quite famous at his old college. Yuta was famous for hooking up with many guys and never staying the night, luring boys with his beautiful smile and breaking their hearts with no hesitation. He was incredibly attractive, which made him a popular guy very soon. Nakamoto Yuta, the newly appointed captain of the soccer team, with healing smiles and mischievous grins in equal amounts, quickly found himself the new protagonist of the daily gossip.

Which was exactly when the problem started, if you were to ask Ten.

First, Yuta started hanging out with Johnny. They were spotted after practice at a noodle restaurant, having a cheap but tasty selection perfect for broke university students. It seemed he had found his weekly entertainment. Ten was willing to forgive him that one transgression, but it didn't stop there. 

He started sitting beside Doyoung in some classes, too. Some people even heard Doyoung’s friends saying that they hadn’t seen him that flustered in a while. Yuta was able to make Doyoung laugh wholeheartedly in public, a strange sight. 

By all accounts, Nakamoto Yuta started meddling with Ten's hook-ups; of course he found out. Who is this Yuta person? Why was he spending time with _his_ boys? He didn't like this stupidly gorgeous bitch stealing his booty calls.

Honestly Yuta didn't seem to care if the guys were already seeing Ten, he just liked to have fun and these guys were so hot he couldn't help himself. What Yuta wanted, Yuta got. If he locked his eyes on someone, you bet he's gonna get him.

What started as a harmless competition between them swiftly became a game of who could get a boy first. If Ten went out with someone one day, Yuta asked him out days later. They started messing with each other without even interacting directly. They sabotaged each other's dates, ruining their hookups; Yuta always tried to play innocent and flirt with Ten whilst fucking up his night. Ten could play that game as well. He started bumping into Yuta more, batting his pretty eyelashes while stealing his dates. 

  


Ten and Taeyong were looking for some new earrings at the mall when Ten saw him. Nakamoto Yuta in all his glory, sitting by the window of a cozy little coffee shop. There was no doubt he was attractive, with his newly-dyed silver hair reaching his shoulders, one pearly hair clip keeping his bangs from falling into his face, rosy lips, and his signature smile. Ten tried to stop himself from staring so shamelessly. 

Yuta was busy looking at his phone until someone greeted him from behind, and pecked his cheek. This person was no other than Kim Doyoung. What was _he_ doing here? Ten clearly remembered Doyoung saying he had to work on a group project that afternoon when he cancelled their lesson. Ten wasn’t judgmental, but that definitely didn’t look like a meeting for a group project.

Ten had had enough. This was getting personal. Yuta ruined his fun outside campus and on top of that took it as his personal job to annoy Ten by hanging out with his favorite boys. He was fuming as he entered the coffee shop, an embarrassed Taeyong in tow.

Ten reached their table in four long strides, fists clenched. “I'm getting real tired of you, Nakamoto. Cut this crap.” He didn’t bother giving Doyoung the courtesy of a spare glance. From his periphery, he could see Taeyong disappearing to the counter. 

“What in the world are you even talking about? You’re making no sense.” Yuta rolled his eyes. 

  


“Oh, really? You’re gonna pretend you’re not doing this to provoke me? To piss me off?” He stepped closer. Yuta rose to the challenge, standing and staring at him with his piercing eyes and a tiny smirk that promised nothing but trouble.

  


“Guys, please stop. You’re causing a scene,” Doyoung hissed, looking exasperated with both of them and the world at large. “Could you please sit down?” He tried pulling on Yuta's arm to get him to sit; to no avail because he couldn’t seem to take his eyes off Ten's.

  


“What? You’re mad I get to hang out with your precious little boy, hmm? Is that why you’re here throwing a tantrum? Is it because I took your candy away?” 

  


Ten knew Yuta was being childish just to provoke him. “You don’t even have an ounce of shame in your body. I was the one going out with Doyoung first, and now you’re suddenly all over him? That’s kind of pretentious coming from you.” 

  


“I’m sorry, honey, I didn’t know you own this pretty baby? He’s never mentioned you before; there are no tags that say Ten’s property here.”

  


“This discussion is stupid. Ten, you were never in for something serious. We aren’t exclusive. What gives you the right to decide who I date?” Doyoung sighed. 

  


“I’m sorry to disappoint you, sweetheart, but I don’t do dates. I’m only here for fun. And you turned out to be amazing in bed.” Yuta pointed out. 

  


“Oh, Doyoung, did you really think he was being serious with you? What a joke,” Ten chuckled. “At least I let you know my intentions first.”

  


“This has to be some kind of sick joke. I’m no one’s 'candy' or 'pretty boy'. Both of you are insane, you certainly deserve one another.” Doyoung rapidly collected his things and left the place.

  


“You shouldn’t be laughing, kitten; you and I are not that different.” Yuta sat back down and started drinking his now-cold coffee, dismissing Ten’s presence.

  


“Well, if you’re both quite done embarrassing yourselves, I’m leaving,” Taeyong said with a coffee cup in his hand and a kind of frosty look that spelled a disappointment Ten was not ready or willing to swallow just yet.

  


Ten couldn't completely hate Yuta. He blamed the stupidly handsome face that sometimes made his traitorous heart almost skip beats. Yuta was not reluctant to flirt with Ten shamelessly, but Ten always snapped when he got too close. Taeyong told Ten he should stop being stupid and accept that he was attracted to Yuta, but he just laughed it off and changed the topic.

They frequented the same parties, kept up the damn competition. Everyone noticed there was a lot of sexual tension going on between them. They went to the biggest party of the year—more nice-looking guys to flirt with. Ten had been on the edge for many days thanks to Yuta's meddling. This party was going to help him get back on track. 

He had already chosen the man of the night: a tall, wide shouldered guy who laughed enthusiastically and exuded a kind of charisma he liked. He had big brown eyes that seemed to sparkle when he spoke to anybody, a sharp jaw, and plump lips coupled with—from what his tight shirt revealed—a body that looked like it was sculpted by Michelangelo. Handsome, funny, and tall? Looked like Ten's sweet dreams. 

“Hi. What’s your name, big boy?” Ten said as he approached, putting his hands over the guy’s shoulders.

  


He flashed Ten the sweetest grin possible. “I’m Yukhei, but you can call me Lucas. That’s what my teammates call me. Oh! Where are my manners? Do you want a drink? Hmm—?” Lucas paused.

  


Ten let out a chuckle, “I’m Ten, and I’d love a drink, big boy.”

  


Lucas laughed and quickly poured Ten a drink. “You seem like the kind of person who doesn’t drink strong liquor, so I hope you like this.” 

  


Ten hummed and took a sip. “Lucas, honey, you really know how to please a man. If it weren’t for your naïve appearance, I’d think you’re trying to smooth-talk me.” 

  


Lucas stared at him with his big brown eyes and rosy cheeks before starting to babble. “That was not my intention, I’m sorry. I just thought you would like a softer drink better because it’s still early and maybe you don’t want to get drunk so fast so I—.”

  


Ten stopped him before he collapsed from not breathing after saying too many words at once. “Lucas, you’re so cute. Relax, it was a joke. I love the drink, it’s amazing.” He laughed playfully. 

  


Lucas nodded, embarrassed. “You should come to one of our games, I’m very good at hitting 'em balls,” he said proudly.

  


Ten burst into laughter, loud and melodious. Lucas looked confused until he realized what he said and covered his face with his hands.

  


“Sure, I’d love to. I like to watch baseball from time to time, sweetheart.” 

  


Lucas nodded, ears red, and quickly added, “Do you want another drink?” 

  


Ten shook his head. “How about we take those limbs to the dance floor, huh? I’m sure they are not only good for running.” Lucas agreed, after taking his drink in a shot. 

  


That's when everything went wrong. While Ten was dancing with Lucas, he glanced to his side only to see Yuta's mischievous smile approaching them.

  


"Hello, handsome," he told Lucas. He didn't even acknowledge Ten's existence.

Yuta was trying to take Lucas from Ten. He didn't like that. Lucas, the sweetheart, was unaware of what was going on. But after a lot of persuasion, flirting and slight touching, Lucas was dancing with Yuta and left Ten alone at the dance floor. Ten's mood soured. There was no way he was letting Nakamoto Yuta win. He re-joined them on the dance floor where Lucas was more than content to welcome Ten into his big arms. 

  


Now they were low-key fighting for Lucas's attention. Ten pushed his dance to be sexier, dirtier, a little bit more sinful. But Yuta wasn't bad either, Ten realized, he definitely knew how to move those hips. They were both dancing so shamefully; it must have been almost unbearable to the public. Their bodies moved as one with the rhythm of the song. Ten didn’t even notice when Yuta got closer. When his eyes focused again, they were already pressed against each other, breathing so close that people could definitely mistake it for kissing. His hands moved on auto-pilot, roaming over Yuta’s body. It was almost wicked, the way Ten’s eyes followed the other’s movements. Ten was in a trance created by Yuta’s alluring aura; he drank every detail of Yuta’s body and danced to the inviting melody of unspoken desire.

It wasn’t until Lucas whistled that they snapped out of it. They locked gazes, realizing what was going on, and stormed away from the dance floor in different directions. 

What in the world just happened? Ten sighed. He was so screwed. Why didn't Yuta push him away? It was wrong, yet he felt so good. He had felt sexy, desired with such a rare intensity. It had been a while since he felt that way. 

  


**

Ten decided to ignore what happened at the party. He hadn't heard about Yuta since it ended. Perhaps this was something they could finally agree on. They went back to their regular routines. Partying, ruining each other’s dates, hookups. But something had changed. Every time they crossed paths, there were lingering stares, winks and playful smiles. Plenty of staring at one another while kissing other people. They stopped getting pissed at each other for stealing their boys, instead exchanging playful remarks.

Ten even posted sexy photos on his Instagram, with captions like "One touch is really all I need." Yuta started posting seductive pics as well, with even stranger captions like "Do it however you want." It was a spectacle. Their followers were having a feast, enjoying god-tier content. 

It turned out Yuta's friends at uni were also Taeyong and Hendery's, so the group hangouts were a sight. Ten always dressed to impress, he liked having all the eyes on him as soon as he arrived anywhere. That night it was different, their friends couldn’t stop complimenting Yuta’s outfit. He looked good, but Ten would rather swallow a bag of needles than say it out loud. 

By the end of the night, Ten's mouth was dry. Yuta’s v neck shirt was haunting him, it had a cut so low Ten could see his chest and the hint of a body chain. Someone save his soul from misery, there wasn't enough alcohol that could save him from his doom. Ten was sure Yuta had been stealing glances at him all night. Did he succeed on making his ass look good with the leather pants he was wearing? He’d like to think that’s the case, Yuta wouldn’t have any other reason to be looking at him. 

  


It all went downhill one particular night when the basketball team threw a party to celebrate their win in the semifinals. Everyone was invited. The place was huge and had all the snacks, alcohol, and good music one could need. 

Ten showed up first. He congratulated the boys for their amazing game and he went to look for Johnny.

  


“Johnny!” Ten shouted when he found him on a couch, surrounded by a small crowd complimenting him for the win. He was indeed the man of the night.

  


“Hey there, sweetheart!” Johnny signaled him to come closer. 

  


Ten made Johnny’s lap his seat, hugged him, and pecked his lips. “Congratulations, Captain, what you did in the field tonight was amazing.” 

  


Johnny smiled and pecked Ten back. “Thank you for attending the game, baby boy.” The crowd resumed their chatting. Johnny gave Ten a drink. 

  


“You look stunning tonight, by the way,” Johnny whispered in Ten’s ear. 

  


Ten didn’t get the chance to reply because Johnny was suddenly hugged from behind by the devil himself. 

  


“You’re the best captain in the world, Johnny,” Yuta said and then stole a kiss from Johnny’s lips and gave him an earnest smile. 

  


Johnny nodded and said, “Thank you, doll. You look marvelous tonight, I’m glad you could make it to the party.” Ten couldn't help but agree with him, but didn't show it. He got bored. Johnny was a busy man tonight, the whole university was looking for him. Ten decided to look for a companion for the night.

He got a drink and sat prettily at a couch near the dance floor. It was just a matter of time. Just as he was halfway through his drink, a basketball team member tapped his shoulder. He asked Ten to dance with him. Ten naturally agreed. He danced mindlessly until he glanced at his surroundings and found those beautiful familiar eyes looking directly at him. 

Yuta was dancing with someone, but his eyes were trained on Ten. Yuta didn't flinch at being caught staring so blatantly, he didn't care that Ten knew. Ten couldn't help but stare back at him. The way Yuta danced was hypnotizing. They kept looking at each other while dancing with their respective partners. Ten was getting impatient. Glancing in Yuta's direction wasn't enough. At this realization, he excused himself and left the dance floor. He needed another drink. 

  


There was a disturbing amount of alcohol in the kitchen. While he was mixing a drink, another guy approached. He was kinda hot, maybe Ten could use him to clear his mind. The hot stranger introduced himself as Mingyu—he was tall, fit, with honey skin and prominent canines. They started talking and went looking for a place to sit down. Mingyu threw his arm around Ten's waist to keep him close. There really were too many people at this party. Mingyu was obviously trying to get into Ten's pants, and he was succeeding. He seemed friendly and was funny, but respectful at the same time; it was hard to resist his advances. They continued to chat for a while, drinks forgotten. He even forgot why he was so bothered before. Until Mr. Perfect-Smile-Perfect-Everything decided to show up again. 

  


"Well, hello there, honey," he greeted Mingyu with what Ten considered a little bit too much enthusiasm. He sat down at Mingyu's side and joined the conversation. Ten got pissed. _Can he please leave me alone for once?_ He was looking forward to what seemed like a potential all-nighter with Mingyu. Ten’s expression soured. Mingyu was the first one to notice but he still didn't know what to do. 

  


At his distressed look, Yuta stopped talking and let out a small giggle. “It seems that the cat is upset, Mingyu honey. Should we leave him alone so he can sulk in peace?” He stood and grabbed Mingyu's hand.

  


Ten quickly grabbed his other hand and told him to stop. "I think the one who should go is you, Nakamoto"

  


“Why? Too afraid of some competition, kitten?” Yuta said without sparing a glance at Ten’s direction. 

  


That was all it took for Ten to explode. “You never respect me! Could you please leave me alone for once? I am tired of you getting on my way. All the parties I go, to all the places I frequent; you’re always there, you even steal my dates.” Ten pulled his hair, he was done. 

  


Yuta started laughing. “If you didn’t have a stick up to your ass you would have taken it as a joke, but all I get from you is that you’re an irritating spoiled prick.” 

  


Their little argument got so loud it was attracting unwanted attention. Mingyu apparently decided that staying between them wasn’t safe. He retreated slowly and ran away from the disaster zone as soon as the coast was clear.

“You’re so annoying. I can’t stand you anymore.” Ten sighed. He still couldn’t hate Yuta even when he made Ten’s life miserable.

  


“Your sweet boy toys don’t like you anymore because you’re boring, and I’m way funnier than you,” Yuta mocked, sticking his tongue out. 

  


Ten fumed. “Do you think you're better than me?" 

  


"Oh baby, I don’t think so, I know so. There’s a reason they prefer me over you."

  


"Why don't you shut up, you only spew bullshit. This is nonsense." 

  


"You want me to shut up? Make me." 

  


"Oh, I will." He grabbed Yuta's shirt to close the distance between them and smashed his lips into Yuta’s. It was a swift chain reaction after that. Yuta grabbed Ten's shirt to pull him even closer. The kiss felt like reaching catharsis. Addicting like caffeine, even sweet. Yuta's hands had lost control, roaming without direction—first he touched Ten's face, then he pulled his hair, then his hands ended up inside Ten's shirt, holding his waist. They kissed until their lungs couldn't take it anymore. When they opened their eyes, looked at each other—Ten stroked Yuta’s hair with wobbly hands, and Yuta smiled, but this smile was different, nothing like the ones he usually showed. He felt like this one was only meant for him. Maybe Ten did wear his heart on his sleeve after all. As if it were an unspoken rule, they held hands and left the party. 

They'd been starving for so long. Yuta's lips turned out to be kind of (very) addicting, he couldn't get enough. They couldn't keep their hands off each other, couldn't stop kissing, teasing. How they managed to safely get back to Ten's apartment was a mystery to the both of them. 

Once the door was closed, Yuta pushed him against the wall and resumed his mission of bruising Ten's lips. How was it possible for him to taste sweeter every time they kissed? He kept his hands on Ten’s waist to keep him in place; he liked having a bit of control. Sensing this, Ten smirked, took Yuta to his room, and tossed him to the bed. 

Ten whispered "You think you're all that, hot stuff? Let me show you who's the real boss here," while biting his earlobe. They kissed again, harder, hunger consuming every part of Ten’s brain that screamed danger. Their bodies collided. Ten wanted to explore every inch of Yuta’s body, his body felt warm against Ten’s hands. How could this man get even more seductive? His skin was soft and smelled intoxicating, a floral scent that invaded Ten’s nostrils and shut down whatever restraint he had left. It was all a blur after that. Ten fiercely took away every piece of clothing that was in the way of Yuta’s body. He marked every piece of skin available with kisses, drinking delicious sounds that left Yuta’s mouth and enjoying every little squirm and moan. Yuta was an artwork, an expensive masterpiece he was permitted to touch at last, to carefully admire and praise as if he were a beloved deity. Ten was unable to stop and Yuta was slowly coming undone—hair messily covering his face, a delicate layer of sweat covering his forehead, his shiny beautiful eyes adorned with tears at the corners. Ten decided he looked even more immaculate like this, and he was ready to please him until he cried in bliss. 

The night didn’t have enough hours to witness it unfold. 

**

Sun rays covered the room. The warmth of the sun kissed Yuta’s face and slowly nursed him back to consciousness. His eyes fluttered slowly, trying to adjust and decipher his surroundings. The sunlight was bold, golden rays illuminating every corner, leaving no room for darkness. It must be late. This room’s walls, bed sheets, and furniture were all covered in pristine white. There were also some wooden shelves with a vast number of books, paint brushes scattered around the room, and several paintings decorating every corner of it. Yuta slowly became aware of a weight pressed by his side, turning to see Ten, curled up and still in dreamland. 

_So last night wasn't a wild dream_. They definitely needed to talk, but he was going to enjoy this time while it lasted. 

Ten really looked beautiful. Yuta took his sweet time memorizing every detail on his face, his eyelashes, his nose, his soft pink lips. After a while, Ten stirred and opened his eyes. He looked into Yuta's eyes and didn't make an effort to move. Yuta laughed. So Ten was a lazy person, unlike him. He wanted to get out of bed already. Now that Ten was awake, Yuta hesitated, but ended up planting a kiss to Ten's forehead. He moved Ten to the side so he could get out of bed. Ten made a disapproving sound, sitting up and pouting. Yuta was still smiling, and told him he was going to make breakfast. Once he heard that, Ten perked right up. 

Yuta wasn’t a skilled cook, but he could manage basic meals, and his pancakes were decent. He opened the fridge to look for milk and eggs; he found strawberries, too, so he took them out as well. When all the ingredients were ready, he started cooking. 

Yuta was finishing the last pancake when he felt arms circling around his waist. "Are you done yet? I'm hungry," Ten mumbled. He pressed his face to Yuta’s back. 

Yuta chuckled, turned to grab Ten by the waist, and nodded. 

They sat quietly to eat. Ten only stopped stuffing his mouth with pancakes to praise Yuta. It was endearing, Yuta's heart did a flip. They finished breakfast and cleaned up the kitchen together. 

After finishing up, they settled on the couch. They sat facing each other. At first it was silent, yet it felt like the place was stuffed. 

Ten was the one who broke the silence first. “I’m sorry for picking nonsense fights with you. It was childish, I know that. But it just bugged me how you approached everyone else but me. It just kind of deflated my ego, you know, even if that sounds hollow. You’re very attractive, so when you ignored me, I didn’t like it. Messing with you was just an excuse to get closer to you.”

Yuta was quiet, absorbing what Ten just said. "I didn't talk to you first because I thought it would be pointless. You’re considered unapproachable by the whole campus. I was new, but rumors are always fast. When I saw you for the first time I couldn't believe my eyes—it was impossible someone could be that beautiful. I played your game because it kept me close to you, even if it was by annoying you and making out with random guys to get your attention. It was stupid, I'm also sorry about that. But I don't regret getting close to you. I admit this was kind of fun sometimes. You’re so hot, and when you get pissed you're absolutely stunning," he added with a laugh. 

Ten hit him with a cushion. "Stop, this is embarrassing." They both laughed until their tummies hurt.

  


“I’m sure this behavior isn’t the healthiest, I just didn’t know what to do after getting dumped by my dumbass ex. Playing around and never committing sounded appealing, at least at first,” Ten said in a small voice.

  


“Well, I’m just going to say that your ex sounds like an asshole, Ten.” Yuta hugged him.

  


Ten nodded. Yuta slowly pulled away, hoping that would help him feel better. 

  


“I don’t know if you feel the same way but, I’d like to get to know you better, if you let me,” Ten said.

  


“Ten, would you let me take you out on a date?" Yuta interrupted him. 

  


Ten laughed. “You really had to ask first? I was so determined to be the one asking you out.” 

  


“You’re too slow, honey. So? Is that a yes? I want to get back to kissing, your lips are magical,” Yuta said mischievously. 

  


“That’s a yes, cheeseball. Come here, I’m craving some kisses, too.” Ten gestured for him to come closer. 

**

They went on many dates. Ten made sure they became the center of attention wherever they went. He liked when their clothing matched; they probably looked like they spent hours looking for clothes, but in reality, their style was just similar. When they were seen together at different places, Ten didn’t hesitate to stand close to Yuta, hold hands, and kiss sweetly. Ten made it a statement that Yuta was off limits. Gossip eventually reached his ears; things like ‘the college’s heartbreakers are dating?’ ‘they look so hot together’ were the most constant ones. Ten never stopped attending parties, but now he arrived with Yuta, looking better than ever. There were still some guys who approached both of them, because even though they were dating, they liked to have fun.

They hit the dance floor with the guys, danced for a bit, but left after 3 or 4 songs. If the guy was lucky enough, he got the chance to make out with them for a while. 

But Yuta and Ten always left the party together.

Ten was sure he had changed. He felt bad for Taeyong and Hendery, they had to listen to his never-ending rants about how Yuta was the most beautiful man to ever step on the face of the Earth. He just couldn’t help it, he liked to praise Yuta whenever he had the chance. He stopped going out at night on weekdays, brushing it off by saying that studying Japanese with Yuta was way more entertaining than drinking his weight on alcohol and having small talk with a weird dude. 

Their group gatherings were no longer a place filled with tension, instead now they all had to witness Yuta and Ten acting like an absolutely gross couple, at least that’s what Hendery told Ten.

“Yuta, there’s like 2 empty seats, yet you decide to sit on Ten’s lap?” Hendery mused.

  


“This is my favorite seat, Hendery. Mind your own business,” Yuta said and then smacked a noisy kiss on Ten’s cheek. 

**

Many months passed, but they weren't official boyfriends yet. Yuta was giving Ten time to get comfortable. 

Until one particular night; they were watching a shitty show on Netflix and cuddling on the couch when Ten spoke out of the blue. "Yuta, I'm sorry for making you wait for so long. You're truly an angel, I really don't deserve you but I want to be able to officially call you my boyfriend. I'm not sure how relationships work anymore, but I'll try my best. I want to spend more time with you, know every single thing about you, keep watching shitty TV shows with you, and I want to kiss you always and be the person you wake up to every morning." 

Ten had tears in his eyes, tears that Yuta wiped with his fingers while holding him close. He started kissing Ten's face. First his forehead, cheeks, eyelids, nose until he finally reached his lips.

He broke the kiss and said, “My quest is over, I’m sure I want to keep spending my days with you, being around you just makes me feel calm and loved. I would never trade this for something else.” Yuta smiled so wide and his eyes were filled with tears, he hugged Ten tightly. "So the answer is yes, a million times yes. I've been ready to be yours for so long.”

Ten kissed Yuta sweetly, pouring his heart out to let him know his feelings were sincere. He was tired of playing around, tired of being like a comet, never a constant in someone’s life. Yuta was caring, patient and never hesitated to tell Ten how much he makes his days better. 

Ten couldn't believe how lucky he was for having Yuta in his life. It was a new world, new experiences, new beginnings. Yuta, with a healing smile, always made his days brighter. They were still trying to figure things out, quitting the heartbreaker phase was easier said than done. Ten was still a turmoil of feelings, sometimes he didn’t know what to do. Yuta never failed to coax him out of hiding how he felt, so that he could help Ten overcome whatever made him feel uncomfortable. And it worked the other way around, Ten became Yuta's support system, his partner, his lover. They cheered each other up to achieve their goals, to push through.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's be friends on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/HSunHyuk)  
> Scream to me about yuten


End file.
